He Was Not Your Toy
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Alternate Ending to 'I'm Not Your Toy' Sasuke is angry that Kabuto died, and decides to get even.


**He Was Not Your Toy**

**Author- OroKabuLover**

**This is the alternate ending to 'I Am Not Your Toy', Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters!**

You stood in the hallway, watching as other medics carried the things from my room. Something caught your eye and you pulled a small photo album from one of the boxes.

You raised an eyebrow as your pale hands opened it, revealing photos of me. A baby picture, followed my pictures of me in different country's outfits from my spy work, the photos didn't seem to change much. The light was reflecting off of my glasses in all the pictures, I wore my fake smile, pretending to be happy.

Eventually, the photos became torn, obviously photos of Sasori and I, I had attempted to rip him out of the photos, you looked as pictures of you and I appeared. You rolled your eyes at the images of us, in all of the photos; you weren't even looking at the camera, but focused on doing work either in the lab or at your desk.

You sighed as you walked back to your bedroom, my photo book in your hand. You pushed your bedroom door open to find Sasuke already in there. You asked him what he wanted and to make it quick since you have had a rough day, as you placed my album on your bookshelf along with your other books. Sasuke's black eyes turned crimson as he recognized the book of mine. He asked you why you did it, why you drove me into the ground, then kicked me while I was down. You laughed and told him that it was amusing, like a little show for him, and that you found me entertaining.

He clenched his fists and glared at you, he called you a heartless bastard, that I truly cared about you, how I would give my life up for you. You sighed and said that I was dead weight, that I was like Kimimaro, I walked at you heels, and that I let my emotions get to me. Sasuke said that you had to right to bend me further than my breaking point. You laughed at him, mocking him, saying that you didn't care.

You watched as he grit his teeth and drew his blade. You had taught him a lot of things, but not everything.

After a few hours, you and Sasuke lied on the floor of your bedroom, but only one was breathing. Sasuke groaned as he sat up onto his knees and looked around, kunai and shuriken littered the floor. You lied on the floor face first, blood covered your body. He crawled over to you and plunged a syringe into your neck, the vial slowly filled with crimson. Once it was full, he stood up and walked down to the lab.

**-NOTE- Kabuto is still the narrator, but he is now talking to Sasuke, so 'you' refers to Sasuke, NOT Orochimaru!-**

You staggered down the hallways, placing a hand on the wall for balance, leaving red handprints. You picked the lock to my lab, just like I taught you to. You smiled slightly as you heard the lock click open, red eyes faded back to onyx. You shut the door behind you and sat down at my table, where microscopes were lined up, as well as medical charts and files. You chuckled as you set the syringe down and picked up Orochimaru's file, you flipped through the pages, the records went back for years. You stopped once you found what you were looking for. You pulled the sheet of paper out with a map of Orochimaru's DNA, parts labeled, showing which areas of DNA coded for his hair color, eyes, skin color, venom glands... and immortality.

You smiled and put some blood on a tray and looked at it under a microscope. Your smiled turned into a frown quickly as you saw the blood breaking down, you didn't know that his blood breaks down once it leaves his body, nice so he cannot be tracked if he is wounded, but horribly bad for medical research. You quickly used your chakra and pulled apart the blood, the chakra as so thin and fine, you couldn't even see it, working blindly as you pulled the DNA from the rest of the blood, then separating the DNA strands until just the immortality code was left. You did this with the rest of the blood and grabbed a new syringe and sucked the bright blue fluid into it.

My casket was still there, it was now almost sunset. He opened it with ease. You weren't sure if it would work or not since I didn't have a pulse, meaning that there was nothing to move the enzymes throughout my body. You hoped for the best as you pulled my kimono back slightly down on my chest and jabbed the needle into the center of my chest into my heart. You slowly injected the liquid into me and pulled the needle out before running your fingertips over the small hole in my skin.

You grimaced at the feel of my skin, which was now even colder; after all, I had died nearly twenty-four hours ago. You placed your warm hand on my chest; you poured chakra through the small hole and pushed the injection through my bloodstream. After doing this for about five minutes, you stopped your chakra, but left your hand on my chest.

Black eyes turned crimson as you grit your teeth and clenched the fist by your side. Tears rolled off of your face, and onto mine. You cursed your now-dead sensei for doing this, even though you killed him, you still weren't satisfied. You placed a hand on the side of my face and apologized, saying that you were sorry for not being there for me when I needed him. I smiled and said that it was okay, that I forgave you as I opened my eyes. You smiled as your now-black eyes looked at me. You hugged me tightly, I could hear you crying, I was too. I placed my hand on your back and told you that it would all be okay, that I was back, I felt you nod against me.

You begged and pleaded for me to never do that again, I complied and nodded, then told you that I promised, which made you smile, not the evil smile you have when talking about killing your brother, but a genuinely happy smile. You kissed my cheek and told me that you killed Orochimaru, that he is dead and can never hurt me again. You chuckled and suggested that I get out of the casket, since I didn't need it anymore. I nodded and you stood back up and helped me out. I looked at the broken photos and smashed flowers; you frowned and told me what had happened. I asked you if you will be like him, use me as a toy for fun. You held my hand and shook your head, your raven hair swaying. You told me that I am not anyone's toy, and neither were you.

**Authors Note- How was that? Please review!**


End file.
